Buildings
Buildings are various structures that can be seen when the player launches the game and enters their base. They all have vastly different purposes, from generating resources to giving access to certain battles to managing the player's alliance. Like units, buildings can be upgraded to gain better benefits from them, such as the defense yard. Others become more efficient at their jobs, such as the machine shop. Some may apply for both, such as the research lab. Not all buildings will be unlocked for the player when they start with a new account. These buildings are not yet built and appear as spaces marked with caution stripes on the ground. Once the requirements have been satisfied, the caution stripes will start to flash, indicating a new building is ready to be constructed. As the buildings become more developed, costs and time needed increases dramatically. Note that several buildings require others to be upgraded first before they can be upgraded themselves. This prerequisite remains the same for all levels. For example, the black market always needs the alliance embassy to be upgraded first as the level cap for the black market is the current level of the alliance embassy. The command center is an exception, as the buildings that need to be upgraded is different every time. Since the level cap for all buildings is the current level of the command center, this encourages players to some extent to upgrade every building in their base. One thing to note is that if a bank or oil derrick needs to be upgraded, only one of them needs to meet the level needed. For example, if the player needs a level 7 bank to do something, the player does not need to upgrade all the banks they have to level 7. Some buildings are special and cannot be upgraded. They are the officer's club, onslaughts, flashpoints, and alliance leagues. All but the officer's club allows the player to access special battles that may reward rare items that can only be found in very few places outside of these battles if they can be found outside at all. These buildings, along with the command center, are already built when the player starts the game for the first time. However, some may not be used until certain conditions are met, despite already being built. Legend 1. Command Center - The core of the base. Also stores a small amount of cash and oil. 2. Hangar - Heart of the army. Level up units, equip tech, and turn the units you deem useless into scrap. 3. Helipad - Required for raids. Helicopter not required nor included. 4. Research Lab - Use oil to research minor deploy costs and building upgrade discounts and speedups. 5. Bank - Produces cash to support your base and army. 6. Vault - Stores cash. Allows for more expensive projects. 7. Oil Derrick - Produces oil to fund research and unit ability upgrades. 8. Oil Silo - Stores oil. Allows for more expensive projects. 9. Defense Yard - Build and upgrade defense towers for support in battle here. 10. Alliance Embassy - View the members of your alliance, attack them for training, and claim gifts when they make a purchase. 11. Machine Shop - Craft units and rank medals here. 12. Black Market - Purchase tech, units, and unit parts here. 13. Officer's Club - All chests are opened here with fragments, keys, gold, or every three hours. 14. Onslaughts - Put your entire stock of units to the test and fight for rank medal parts. 15. Flashpoints - Fight for valuable thorium in special battles against armies of only one unit type. 16. Alliance Leagues - Battle with your alliance members against other alliances in a fight for the top. 17. Dark Ops - Put your best squads to the test against powerful 6-star units in extreme weather and battle for valuable 6-star unit parts. Trivia * When LoW: Mercenaries first launched, flashpoints, onslaughts, alliance leagues, and dark ops did not exist and were implemented over time. The space used by these buildings were simply empty. * Similar to defense towers, all buildings will change their appearance at certain levels, making them look more developed and advanced. * Oddly, when a building is about to be upgraded to level 20, a piece of tech is required as well as cash. ** The level of the tech needed can range from 1-4.